


To Exorcize A Demon

by oujigami



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Rope Bondage, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujigami/pseuds/oujigami
Summary: After the spirit of a Demon King takes possession of his best friend's body, Ephraim finds some unconventional means of exorcizing it in order to spare Lyon from serious harm.
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	To Exorcize A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous! thanks for your lovely idea!
> 
> (the banner art's made by me)

[ ](https://twitter.com/oujigamis/status/1358797314756870152?s=20)

Ephraim gave the ropes one last tug. Short, teal hairs were already sticking to his forehead after the exertion. With a slight huff, he stepped back and wiped his brow, his face strained and conflicted as he assessed his work. Struggling and growling in the tight, crisscrossed ropes was his childhood friend, and yet… there was something else inside baring its fangs. And so it was with a certain conviction amongst the anguish that Ephraim circled around to face him.

Lyon’s lilac fringe was hanging over his face, damp from sweat, his eyes dark beneath. He was partially stripped, the upper part of his robes in tatters; he was the very picture of a struggle. But no matter how he thrashed about now, he had been thoroughly bound and affixed to the ceiling and could hardly move an inch. Ephraim had stretched out Lyon’s arms, tying his elbows together above his head. The ropes connected and intersected around his upper arms, chest and stomach, creating little windows that seemed to accentuate his features. 

It had been no small feat to subdue someone possessed by the Demon King’s spirit. But Lyon himself was still in there as well, Ephraim knew. He could not--would not--hurt someone so dear to him, and so this was the only other option he’d arrived at. He cracked his knuckles, preparing and fortifying himself for what he was about to do.

The room was dark, only moderately lit up by a lone candle in the corner. All that could be heard was Lyon’s laboured, ragged breaths. But then the mood shifted in a single second as Lyon’s voice took on a stupefied giggle.

**“Wha… Whahaha!? What are you** **_d-doing_ ** **?”** he half snarled, half cackled.

Ephraim said nothing at first, his brows furrowed with steely determination as he directed his fingers to Lyon’s pale and exposed armpits, which had been expertly framed by the ropes. Ephraim’s gloves had been discarded on the floor, and he had to suppress a shiver when he felt the smoothness of his beloved Lyon’s skin beneath his fingertips. He’d begun carefully at first, simply caressing the sensitive area with his nails and eliciting startled little twitches with every touch.

Part of Ephraim wanted to revel in how cute these reactions were, but he had to collect himself; remind himself that he was only doing this to drive the Demon, Fomortiis, out. And yet, he couldn’t help but break into a smirk.

“Are all Demons this ticklish?” he teased. “Or is it just the Demon King himself?”

The ceiling beams groaned. The spirit within Lyon fought against the touch with something like desperation, but showed no signs of departing.

**“It is nothing but this** **_worthless_ ** **body,”** he said. **“There is no such weakness in me.”**

Ephraim raised a brow in annoyance.

“Then perhaps you ought to get out before it gets any worse,” he said, his voice low and calculated as he threatened Fomortiis.

**“This is nothing,”** the Demon sneered.

“I see,” Ephraim said nonchalantly. “I did warn you.”

He moved his fingers in earnest now, scratching playfully at the exposed armpits and circling around to the shoulders before returning to quickly rake them up and down. Lyon’s body flinched violently with each new sensation, his laughter ringing out in utter shock as if the concept of laughter itself was foreign. Fomortiis inside seemed to struggle with the idea of being forced to make such adorable noises, and tried to spin and turn away to no avail. Ephraim’s hands remained like a vice under his arms, his face betraying nothing but absolute concentration.

**“Ahahah!? Ahahaheehehee th-that feels… Wh-why does it feel like thahahahahat!? Cease that scratching at once!!”**

“Ah, so here is a good spot...” Ephraim mused to himself, paying no mind to Fomortiis’ objections. “Either he is incredibly ticklish here, or… perhaps he is sensitive everywhere.”

As if testing a theory, Ephraim ran his fingers down Lyon’s sides, stopping to dig each one into his ribs before continuing down and repeating the same thing on his hip bones. Lyon convulsed at the touch, barking out a powerful laugh that left him utterly breathless. Before he could steal another breath, Ephraim ran his fingers back up, snaking them along the sides and up to Lyon’s armpits again, there shaking them vigorously. Lyon threw his head back in response, his eyes wide, unable to finish reacting to one thing before another happened.

**“GHAHA! AHA! AHAHAH!! Whahahat is that loathsome thihihihing you are subjecting me to!?”**

“This?” Ephraim echoed, digging into the soft skin as he spoke. “I am tickling you. We mortals are usually immensely ticklish in some places,” he continued, demonstrating by scribbling up and down the lines of Lyon’s chest. “It _tickles_ when touched like this. Pretty harrowing, is it not?”

**“T-tickles? I-it tickles? H-haha! AHAHA! IT T-TICKLES!!”**

“It seems I am getting close,” Ephraim mumbled. “I will make you release him yet. Now, where are your other spots…”

Ephraim gave a tentative couple of squeezes to Lyon’s chest before moving down once more, pushing his fingers into Lyon’s slightly protruding ribs. The Demon gasped at each squeeze, too shocked at every sensation to laugh at first. He seemed to be in complete awe over the sensitivity and weakness of Lyon’s body, and for the first time Ephraim could sense a sliver of fear in those eyes.

He moved back to the sides now, pressing his palms tightly onto the slick skin before pushing in his fingers in quick succession. Like this he dug into Lyon’s waist with reckless abandon, moving up and down every once in a while but always returning, leaving tiny red circles in his wake. Fomortiis twisted Lyon’s body around, giving frantic little jolts as he squeaked with laughter. But each time it seemed like Ephraim had found an especially sweet spot, he was all the more determined not to let it go, and so he tickled hard and methodically wherever it hurt the most.

**“S-STOHOHOHAHAHA STOP IHIHIHIT!!”** Fomortiis shrieked, between his attempts to suck in another much-needed breath. **“Something like this will not… N-NOHOHOHOT BRING YOUR FRIEND BACK AAAHAHAHAHAGHHAA!! HEEEHEHEE!!”**

Ephraim paid him no mind; he was resolute, ready to tickle the Demon for days if need be.

“He reacts the most when he cannot expect it,” he mumbled to himself. “If I keep him surprised…”

He took a quick moment to crack his knuckles again, then went back in with heightened momentum. This time, he navigated his fingers all the way up and down Lyon’s sides, from below his waist, up to his armpits and back down. He alternated between digging into the skin and simply squirming his fingertips around on the surface, never stopping anywhere in order to make the Demon wholly unable to get used to the feeling. To make it worse, he alternated his movements in a jagged fashion to further foil Fomortiis’ expectations. Each time he thought he was going to be tickled somewhere, Ephraim went elsewhere, making the reaction all the more frenzied.

**“AAAAAAHHHAAHAHAHAAA!! AHA!! AHHHHHAHA!! NOT! LIKE THAT! NOT LIKE THAT!! NOT LIKE THAT NOT LIKE THAT NOT LIKE THAHAHAHAHAHA!!”**

“Like what?” Ephraim asked smugly. “This is so sporadic, I cannot even tell which part you mean.”

As if to emphasize this, Ephraim completely changed his pattern to attack Lyon’s stomach, digging into and shaking the muscle underneath. He could feel the vibrations beneath his palms as Fomortiis let out an anguished scream. Before he could say anything more, however, Ephraim withdrew his fingers, setting his sights on Lyon’s armpits again.

As he curled his fingers over the shuddering skin, he couldn’t help but welcome the heat seeping into his face--this was Lyon’s body, after all. Lyon’s sensitive, beautiful underarms that he got to ravage. Ephraim wondered if his friend was aware and feeling this too, despite the possession. He gave a silent apology by planting a kiss to Lyon’s shoulder, trying to reassure him that this was necessary to save him. Fomortiis was too immersed in the torture to notice, tears forming at his borrowed eyes as he screamed for Ephraim to stop.

**“EEEHEHEHEHAHA!! MAKE IT STOHOHOHOP MAKE THE TICKLING STOOP!! IT TICKLEEESS IT TICKLES IT TICKLES IT TICKLES!!”**

“It better,” Ephraim said, leaning in to whisper in his captive’s ear. “It better tickle so much you would rather be lost to the void than remain.”

He pushed his body into Lyon’s, scratching his nails back and forth over the flushed armpits without any semblance of halting. He managed to lock eyes with the Demon for a moment, watching Fomortiis shrink from his gaze as if terribly frightened. Ephraim exhaled into a confident chuckle.

“I hate to boast,” he said, his voice tinged with authority. “But my stamina is rather unmatched.” There was a sheepish grin to him as he continued: “Lyon has… yet to prevail over me in that regard. So try as you might to persevere… I can tickle you _right_ here for days on end.”

Fomortiis sniffled despite himself, dismay seeping from within him and out through Lyon’s eyes. 

**“Y-you are only mortal. You will tire.”**

“You may be right…” Ephraim shrugged. “But even should I tire, I will be right back at the first sign of dawn to tickle you again, as hard and as much as I need. Can you handle that? Can you handle being tickled every single day?”

As if to prove his conviction, Ephraim pushed his fingers in harder, shaking the laughter out of Fomortiis with a vengeance.

“Can you take it like this?” he repeated, having to raise his voice through the mad howls of Fomortiis. “Can you handle being tickled to pieces for all eternity!? Because I will stop at nothing. I will find every single one of your worst spots and tickle, and tickle, and _tickle_ them… again, and again.”

He danced his fingers over Lyon’s armpits, meticulously; sadistically.

“Like right here…”

He then moved down to the crease at Lyon’s waist and squeezed.

“And this spot here that you love so much…”

Continuing on, he grabbed and began counting each of Lyon’s ribs with his fingertips.

“And even this part that makes you breathless every time.”

**“NAAHAHAHAHAAHA!!”** Fomortiis screamed, gasping frantically for air. **“WHAHAHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!? PFFUHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHUHUEHE!! A-ALL MORTALS WANT SOMETHIHIHIHHIING! N-NAME YOUR PRICE! NAME ANYTHIHIHING AS LONG AS YOU STOP THE… T-THE TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLIIHIHING!!”**

Insulted, Ephraim huffed and grabbed hold of Lyon’s jaw, forcing the Demon to look him in the eye even as he kept tickling with his other hand.

“I want you to give him back!” he said. “Nothing else will sway me.”

Fomortiis shook Lyon’s head, the despair from within evident on his face.

**“N-no… No…! Please…!”**

Sensing the Demon was reaching his limit, Ephraim let go of his face and shoved his fingers into Lyon’s poor, tender skin, covering as much ground as he could on the quivering torso that was so desperately trying to find any semblance of freedom.

“Tickles, does it?” he yelled over the cacophony of furious laughter and pleading. “I bet it is not even Lyon whose body is so susceptible--it is you, is it not? You are just a morbidly ticklish Demon stealing a mortal’s body to hide how sensitive you are!”

**“HAHAHAHAHOOWWW DARE YOUHEHEHEHEEEHE AHAHHIHIHIHI!!”**

“Ohh, perhaps the reason why you have not left is because you want me to tickle you more, is that it?” Ephraim continued.

**“PLEASE…! PLEASE! NO MORE!! NO MOHOHOHOHOOOOOORE!!”**

In the next instant, it was as if the very space in which they both existed simply _snapped_. Ephraim’s breath hitched and he blinked. The candlelight went out, leaving him in darkness. As he fumbled to relight it, he noted the sudden lack of sound in the room and began to worry. As soon as there was a flicker of light again, he spun around with no small amount of trepidation. Lyon’s body remained suspended by the ropes, but showed no signs of moving.

Ephraim approached carefully, sliding his hand onto Lyon’s cheek without a word as he searched his face. His heart drummed in his chest as he stroked the damp cheek with his thumb, waiting with bated breath until Lyon’s lashes slowly fluttered open. Their eyes met. There was an acknowledgement in those eyes that hadn’t been there before, and Ephraim felt himself finally exhale.

“E… Ephra…” Lyon started, his voice strained. But before he could finish, Ephraim’s lips crashed into his.

Lyon was rigid at first, shaking in the tight ropes, but it didn’t take long for him to relax into Ephraim’s touch; into his kiss. Like this they remained for a few sweet moments, simply existing. Lyon sighed into Ephraim’s mouth, as if finally feeling utterly safe, and although still quite breathless he seemed perfectly fine. But then he squealed in surprise, giving a little jump as Ephraim began to slowly, delicately tickle under his arms, even as they were still busy exploring each other’s lips.

A muffled giggle escaped Lyon, which only served to spur Ephraim on. Ephraim groaned lowly as he broke off the kiss to plant another on Lyon’s cheek; his jaw; his neck. His fingers danced playfully on the spots he knew were so viciously ticklish, but his movements were kinder now; explorative.

“E-Ephraim… Pffgh… It t-tickles…” Lyon whispered, so much sweeter now that it was his own voice.

“Forgive me,” Ephraim mumbled into his neck, the vibrations of his voice eliciting a quiver. “It was only to drive the Demon from you, but… You truly are so gorgeous like this. I want to make you laugh and feel good after such an ordeal.”

He gingerly flicked his fingers on the sensitive area, delighting in the soft gasps he received in return.

“If you hate it, I will stop,” he said. “That is a promise.”

There was no reply, and so Ephraim took this as an invitation to explore further. He left a trail of kisses on Lyon’s collarbones, moving down the chest as his fingers tickled up and down the stretched out armpits, only pausing to flick at Lyon’s stiffened nipples.

“Beautiful,” Ephraim whispered.

A shudder quaked throughout Lyon’s body. Where the Demon’s laughter had been loud and grating, Lyon’s real laughter was soft and careful. When he was tickled he would close his eyes and turn his head in embarrassment, biting his lip but still smiling. It was an enticing look, a face that said _“I am ashamed but please continue.”_

Ephraim slowly circled his fingertips around the pale pink nipples before dragging his nails down Lyon’s stomach, giving little erratic scribbles and prods here and there. Meanwhile, he parted his lips to let his tongue trace the lines of Lyon’s body, from his chest and all the way down to the sash around his hips. As Ephraim slowly plunged down, he had his hands follow along Lyon’s waist in an impressive flourish of finger work. Lyon responded with a hiss through his teeth followed by a mirthful moan.

“I am sorry I put you through that,” Ephraim mumbled into his beloved’s skin.

Lyon shook his head, and grabbed onto the ropes above him with his hands as if bracing himself.

“It is very like you to say that,” he said with a hint of sadness. “I was too weak to fight him like you did.”

Ephraim looked up, his brow furrowed.

“But please do not worry,” Lyon added, a smile tugging at his lips. “He may have hated it, but… n-not I.” His face flushed suddenly and he felt the need to look away, hiding his expression beneath his fringe. “Please… M… More.”

Something seemed to snap into place inside Ephraim, and he exhaled slowly as he beheld Lyon’s vulnerable frame. Without a word of response, he pushed himself back up and in the next moment his hands were upon Lyon in an almost desperate fashion.

“Ah--!” Lyon gasped, arching his back and stretching out further as if presenting himself.

Ephraim drank up the invitation as his fingertips pushed in hard and fast. Where there had been calculated intent with Fomortiis, this had more of a need; a hunger to be sated. His hands usually moved in tandem, but now as his left reached that sweet spot under Lyon’s arms, his right found another on his hip. When one hand tickled all the way down, the other reached up the other side. It seemed to drive Lyon mad as the sensations were incessantly prone to change and surprise him.

“AhaHA! HIHI…! HIHIHHAHAHA OHHH!!” he half giggled, half moaned, his voice starting to crack. “OHHHEHEHE HAHA!? That tickles so…!? THAHAHAT! TIHI…!! TIHIHI!! TIHIHIHICKLES SO MU…!? AHAHAHA!!”

Ephraim sighed happily, reaching in to kiss Lyon’s neck as he brought his hands together to ravage his armpits. Lyon’s laughter came out in high bursts, his chest heaving with effort. Like this Ephraim tickled as hard as he could, counting inwardly to a full minute and then another before going back to his previous pattern. Lyon slumped over at first, thinking he was going to have a break, but threw his head back to howl in laughter again when he felt the fingers digging into his chest; his waist; his hips; his abdomen, without cease--only to fly right back to his armpits.

“AH! AH!! AH!! _AAHHH!!_ ” Lyon shrieked, bouncing in place. “NOT THERE! NOT THERE!!”

“Not there?” Ephraim echoed. He had counted to another two minutes and was about to release this spot, but the begging made him reconsider. “Here? You want me to tickle you here?” He watched Lyon shake his head back and forth in protest, and brutally pushed his thumbs into the soft underarms, rubbing them intensely.

“PFFHAHAAHAHAA NOOOHOHOHOT THERE NOT THERE THAT SPOT IS SO TICKLISH AAAAHAHAH, SOHOHOHO SO SO SO TICKLIHIHIHISH!!”

Ephraim smiled gently, even as he moved his other fingers back over Lyon’s armpits and swiftly raked them up and down, like he had first done to exorcize the Demon. But this time Lyon’s body was accepting him, his hips rolling forward, wanting to share in Ephraim’s heat and passion.

“Good boy,” he said softly. “Good boy, Lyon…”

His grin widened while he worked his poor friend over. Having found an especially sensitive little spot on the already ticklish pits, he maneuvered his index and middle fingers to gently scratch at the tiny area he’d discovered. Lyon’s arms shook violently and he gave a long, rattled groan before once again launching into full-blown laughter. But the mood had shifted as soon as Ephraim found those hypersensitive spots, and Lyon was starting to look misty-eyed.

“Y… Yes…” he whimpered, the corners of his lips twitching. “There… There! R-right there! AhaHA! YES! OH!! YES! RIGHT THERE!!”

“Like that?” Ephraim asked, carefully but very quickly flicking his nails on the cute little spots.

Lyon cried out in delight, his entire body beginning to writhe and quiver.

“AHAHA! OHHAHAHAHA YES yes yes yes yes yes YES, RIGHT THERE, TICKLE ME RIGHT THERE, LIKE THAT, LIKE THAHAHAHAHEHEHEE! OH! OH!! YES…!”

“Tickle, tickle, tickle…” Ephraim whispered as he delicately moved his fingers, his chest swelling with pride at how well he was sending Lyon over the edge just by lightly teasing one tiny spot on his body. “Such a good boy…”

“Y-YE… S!! AHHHHNNNGH IT TI… CKLES! SO… GOOOOOOD… SO… GHHH…”

Lyon’s body seemed to seize up.

It shook.

It seized again.

It shook.

Ephraim’s fingers did not budge from his sweetest spots even as Lyon’s mouth hung agape in a silent wail and his eyes rolled up, instead diligently tickling him through the orgasm for as long as he could. He flicked and scratched and teased through every little shake and shudder of Lyon’s body, until it was finally still.

With a heavy sigh, Lyon let go of the ropes and slumped. He breathed out a slight giggle when Ephraim withdrew his fingers and planted a kiss to each of the sensitive spots, as if to say “good job.” A third kiss found Lyon’s mouth then, a gentle meeting of lips that lasted for a few silent beats. As they drew back, their eyes met, and they remained simply staring at each other at first. The only sound in the room was their own careful breaths and the whining of ropes being stretched.

Ephraim snorted. He had gone through so much trouble setting up all those ropes for a Demon King, and now they had been instrumental in driving someone he loved to a climax. _I feel toyed with_ , he thought, amused.

Lyon blinked, unsure what was going through Ephraim’s head, but he too broke into a smile.

“Let me free you,” Ephraim said. “It looks uncomfortable.”

“I…”

Lyon bit his lower lip for a moment. There was a twinkle in his eye as he chuckled softly, and said:

“I could get used to it.”


End file.
